


Sequence of Dreams

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events set after the episode "The Yoko Factor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequence of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> "Wish Fulfillment" was co-written with gingerpig.

**Wish Fulfillment**

_Tearing, drawing, fingers pulling so hard on hair, just that little bit harder and he could use the stake if he wanted, yet numb fingers drop wood and he wants it harder and it's given and he takes. Pushing his body closer, hips leave leather that's seen better days, cock in shreds, a bloody mess and still so fucking hard as he whispers "More." with his dying breath....._

Sunlight burns the backs of his eyes, awake and yet not and he's still hard, hips still straining, gut still churning but the mouth surrounding him is hot, the strands of hair tangled in his fist are softer, silkier, longer and the sound that claws it's way out of his chest is a moan but it's not one of desire.

In the back of his heated mind, he realizes he's been fantasizing about a vampire, no that vampire in his sleep, that the hair clenched tight in his fingers hadn't been long, the body that had been pressed against his more solid. The noise in response to his harder was deeper and the long fingers that pressed him back, wrapped hard around his cock, stripped it back as teeth tore into his flesh didn't have blood red nails and a gentle touch.

The face that flashes in his mind isn't Buffy's when he closes his eyes, when his back arches and his hips freeze and somewhere deep inside, there's a name that goes with that face and only whatever remains of the man he used to be keeps that name locked behind clenched teeth in a scream filled with denial.

*

 

**Envy**

 

Shattered images and fragments filtered through a mind tired, a body bone-weary, healing itself of the injuries incurred in days past as the sleep of day crept up to claim him, voices whispering through his thoughts, scattered like leaves blowing on the wind.

The golden, sunlit hues of a boy in his mind. He'd been strong, built to fight and trained to kill. Eyes that locked on his own, a body poised to fight, that didn't back down, not even when quiet vulnerability crept into his voice, because there had been steel underneath.

A chin risen in defiance, silent challenge accepted and met and despite everything, Angel had been impressed, for the boy had fought well. He had held up where most humans wouldn't have, spurned on by what Angel knew was rage, fueled by jealousy because he himself had been filled with it.

 

The boy, who was able to walk in the sunlight, a boy who would be all the things for Buffy that Angel couldn't be. This boy would have-has had-things he would never touch again. Things that were only a dim dream to the vampire. He had her.

No....Angel didn't like him and yet...there was a grudging kind of respect mixed in with the dislike and a disquieting feeling in the pit of his gut. He didn't know why that was, only that it was.

_Might hurt you_

Shaking his head, the vampire closed his eyes, words softly spoken, full of menace and deadly with promise repeating an endless loop as he fell under the thrall of inevitable sleep.

_Please try_

 

*

 

**Sweltering**

The lazy swirl of the fan above did nothing to cool the sweat gleaming on his skin and he kicked the sheet completely off his body, turned onto his stomach, spreading out under the air drifting down. Drops of moisture popped out on the skin of his back and his hips canted downward, cock dragging in the damp cotton underneath him.

Riley rubbed his face into the pillow, nearly burrowing into the softness of it, breathing deep with a soft moan that was quietly silent. His dream changed with the shift, the way it always seemed to lately.

When the flash of heat swept through his lower body, he awoke with a start, limbs sated and shaking. Cursing long and loud, he buried the blush staining his face even deeper into the softness, breathed in the heady scent of Buffy's sex, and wondered when things had become so twisted.

*


End file.
